Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a multi-function peripheral and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing computer-readable instructions, which cause a controller of a device to execute a workflow.
Related Art
Conventionally, a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium storing computer-readable instructions which cause a controller of a device to execute a user-designated workflow including a plurality of operations (e.g., a scanning operation, a printing operation and the like) has been known.